Sticks and Stones
Sticks and Stones is the 17th episode of the fifth episode of "E.R." It was first aired on March, 25 in 1999. It was written by Joe Sachs and directed by Felix Enriquez Alcala. Plot Carter deals with tenant drama at an apartment tower during a ride-along that later has deadly consequences, Lucy has to hide a cancer diagnosis from an ill woman at the behest of the patient's family. Carol finds out she is pregnant. Kerry reflects on her own family issues when an injured wrestler comes to the ER. Greene continues to help Mobalage, who may be deported if he can't tell the INS about the abuse he suffered in Nigeria. NBC Description WRESTLING WITH TROUBLE: The late shift provides County General with some bizarre patient cases including a woman (guest star Peggy Miley) dressed and crowing as a 'birdlady' in a cage and a professional wrestler, Mr. Kornberg (guest star Nils Allen Stewart) with a twisted knee who has Jerry (Abraham Benrubi) absolutely starstruck. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) is stunned to learn that Mobalage (Djimon Hounsou) may not have been responsible for his wife's (guest star Akousa Busia) stabbing. Later, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) is mortified to learn that he accidentally injured a man during an emergency ambulance run in which Carter was the driver. Lucy (Kellie Martin) tries to convince a young Mandarin Chinese woman (Lydia Look) that her elderly grandmother (Beulah Quo) should be informed of her cancer, information that the Fong family has been withholding from their matriarch. Also, Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) struggles with headaches and insomnia. Eriq La Salle, Laura Innes and Alex Kingston also star. Short summary During a paramedic ride-along, Carter is forced to drive the ambulance while fleeing a riot scene and inadvertently runs over a teenage boy. Later, a paramedic is shot by an angry mob looking for the driver of the ambulance. Carol is despondent following Doug's departure. She later discloses that she's pregnant. Kerry is intrigued by an injured pro wrestler and his relationship with his father. Lucy tangles with an Asian family that requests their matriarch not be told of a cancerous tumor. Jeanie turns down dates with both Dr. Baker and Reggie, telling each she's seeing someone else. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * Jorja Fox's final appearance as Dr Maggie Doyle. * The role of wrestler Kornberg was originally written for Bill Goldberg but he was unable to do it. * As the Chinese couple returns back to see their mother, they give her a Chinese herbal medicine, called Po Chai pillshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Po_Chai_Pills which is very effective for stomach problems, especially for diarrhea. Quotes Dr. John Carter: I tell you, you've gotta love this night shift. Nurse Yosh Takata: No, you don't. ______________________________ a psychotic patient Jerry Markovic: Why is she staring at me? Zadro: Maybe she likes you. ______________________________ Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Mark's just trying to be a friend... in that endearing, slightly inept, male kind of wayway.Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes